


Buckle Up

by ProfoundBondOfLove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2235639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfoundBondOfLove/pseuds/ProfoundBondOfLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  Dean teaching Cas how to drive</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buckle Up

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you to my beta Tennyo :) love you!
> 
>  
> 
> prompt on tumblr:  
> deanfucker answered to your post “Okay I’m not in the mood for smut anymore *sigh* I wanna write…”  
> dean teaching cas to drive?

"You sure y’know what to do? Do you need me to -"

Cas sighed. “Dean, please,” he groaned and turned his head to look his friend in the eyes.  
He was clearly not used to sitting in the passenger seat of his precious baby. Hadn’t stopped fidgeting ever since they got in the car.

"Dean we have talked about this. I am perfectly capable of driving this vehicle. You did not even let me sit in the driver’s seat without teaching me every single detail about it. I even know how the engine works and I am not entirely sure why I would ever need this specific knowledge."

Dean ran a hand through his hair and sighed audibly. 

"Okay okay. Let’s just... Let me..." He let out a puff of air and rubbed his face with the back of his hand.

“Don’t freak out.” He said in a hushed tone and leaned closer.  
Cas could feel his breath on his cheek, the heat of his friend’s skin so close to his. He felt like he got punched in the stomach. What was happening?

“Dean, what are you...?” He breathed.

Green eyes locked with his and a soft smile tugged on full pink lips. Cas was sure his heart was about to explode. It was beating so unbelievably fast.  
Just as he was about to open his mouth to say something, anything, Dean moved again. His hand reaching for something on Cas’s left.

“I’m..erm. Just making sure you’re all buckled up,” he rasped. Cas noticed his voice was even hoarser than usual. Dean coughed slightly and Cas let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding.

“Safety first..and all that jazz, y’know?” He laughed quietly and rubbed the back of his neck with the hand that wasn’t occupied with fiddling with the seatbelt. 

After a long moment of silence, Dean had finally put it on correctly, but he had yet to move back to his own side.  
Cas tried to keep his breathing even, afraid to even look at his friend. He didn’t trust this human body to behave the way he wanted it to. He licked his chapped lips and waited for Dean to say something.

Fortunately, he didn’t have to wait long.

“Can’t lose you, y’know?”

This wasn’t at all what he had expected him to say. Had he hard correctly?

"Dean," he began, but a finger on his lips stopped him.

"I just can’t, Cas. I don’t even know what I’d do without you. Shit, I would... I mean, I don’t think I could... I really can’t lose you again. Especially not because you drive into a fucking tree, or get hit by some drunk-driving asshole. Think about the fucking irony. Surviving the apocalypse, defying heaven, hell and purgatory, only to get killed in a goddamn car accident!" He was breathing heavily now, eyes wide with anger - or was it fear? Or both?

"Dean," Cas said and cupped his face in both of his hands, stubble rough on his fingertips.

"I know," Cas whispered, ignoring his heart violently beating in his chest. "I know," he repeated once again before closing his eyes and brushing his lips against Dean’s with a sigh.


End file.
